A Shade of Violet
by Sellag101
Summary: Violetkit is odd-looking SkyClan cat and looked down upon by her clanmates. But when Starclan comes to her with a grand destiny already laid out for her, she finds herself wishing she could just be normal. In the end, will she choose to follow her own path, even if it means the downfall of all five clans? Note: This is a re-written version of the original Shade of Violet.


There was a vicious storm blowing overhead. The tall trees above the camp creaked and groaned as they swayed in the wind, and water pelted the ground, splashing into muddy puddles. A single, rain-soaked cat sat in the clearing, his tail twitching nervously.

A dark ginger cat poked her head out of the bracken-covered tree roots that made up the nursery. She saw the worried, dripping cat sitting in the clearing and twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"Aww, is the big, bad deputy scared?" she mewed mockingly. "Thistlestripe, you look like an apprentice on their first day. Pull yourself together and come see your kits."

Thistlestripe sprang to his feet. "They're here? Are they okay? Is Cloudheart ok? Is-"

"Like I said, go see for yourself. Everyone's fine. You need to stop worrying so much. They're kittens, not delicate, breakable flowers." The she-cat slid out of the nursery and padded towards the medicine cat's den. "And they say the brave, fearless Thistlestripe isn't afraid of anything." she said with a snort as she passed him.

Thistlestripe made his way into the nursery, which was warm and cozy after torrential rainstorm outside. In the dim light he spotted Cloudheart, who looked tired but otherwise perfectly fine. "How are you?" he murmured as he walked towards her.

She smiled up at him. "I'm doing just fine. So are they." She moved her fluffy white tail to reveal four tiny kittens.

"They're perfect." he said, gazing down at them. "What are their names?"

"Well, I was thinking brackenkit for the orange one - after your father, Brackenfur. And the one over there can be Gingerkit after her fur. I wanted to let you name the other two."

Thistlestripe examined the remaining kits more closely. "How about Moonkit for the silver and black tabby?"

"Perfect." Cloudheart purred. "And what about the last one?" She pointed towards the smallest kit. Her pelt was jet black with splashes of silver, white, and gray, like the dappled pattern of moonlight shining through the forest canopy.

Thistlestripe thought for a moment. "Violetkit." he decided. "Because she's tiny and beautiful and precious, just like my favorite flower."

Cloudheart smiled. She was opening her mouth to say something when a screech split the quiet of the evening. "Foxes! Foxes in the camp!"

"You have to go!" Cloudheart said. Thistlestripe glanced once more at his newborn kittens before retreating from the den.

The rain was still coming down as hard as ever, but through it Thistleclaw could make out the blurry orange shapes of several foxes. The yowls and screeches of cats sounded around him as his clanmates streamed from their dens, attacking the foxes. He followed them and threw himself at the nearest one, getting lost in the whirlwind of the battle.

Thistlestripe was pulled out of his trance-like state of fighting by a horrible, familiar screech. _Cloudheart_. He whirled around to see his mate, crouched at the far end of the camp, staring with panicked eyes. The foxes had torn through the bracken barriers of the nursery, forcing her to grab her kits and flee.

Thistlestripe felt his heart stop when he saw what she was looking at. Violetkit had somehow fallen from her grasp halfway across the clearing and was squirming and mewling, unaware of the fox stalking up towards her.

With his heart in his throat, Thistlestripe dashed towards Violetkit. He leaped in front of her right as the fox pounced, sinking his claws into its face. He felt pain blossoming in his chest and neck, and somewhere in the distance a cat screamed. He collapsed to the ground, blood pooling slowly below him, as the world slowly faded away. The sounds of the battle raging around him where muffled but echo-y, as if he underwater. Then, emerging from the far-off noises of battle came a voice: _A great storm is coming. Thunder will fall and the clans will be lost in a sea of blood. In the darkest hour, turn to the flowers or all will be lost._

Then the world went black

 **Allegiances:**

 **SKYCLAN**

 **Leader: Fernstar - gray and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Deputy: Darkflower - dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Medicine Cat: Lighteyes - dark red she-cat with icy blue eye**

 **Warriors:**

 **Squirrellight - light ginger she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Sparrowpaw**

 **Beechclaw - speckled ginger tom with green eyes**

 **Leafscratch - brown tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Whitetail - white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Dappledpaw**

 **Bluemist - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Mothstrike - speckled golden she-cat with green eyes**

 **Blossomfoot - white she-cat with ginger feet**

 **Starlingflight - black and white she-cat**

 **Skystorm - gray tom with black paws**

 **Apprentice: Willowpaw**

 **Thornheart - brown tom with black stripes**

 **Bushfur - gray tom with green eyes**

 **Firefang - scarred orange tom with amber eyes**

 **Cloverleap - brown she-cat with white chest**

 **Graynight - gray tom with a black stripe down his back**

 **Apprentice: Foxpaw**

 **Snakeeyes - brown and gray tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Snowdusk - white she-cat with black chest and paws**

 **Bramblestream - brown she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Duststripe - brown tabby tom**

 **Dewflame - gray and orange tom**

 **Blizzardtail - white tabby tom**

 **Appleclaw - ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **Nightpool - back she-cat with white paws**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Sparrowpaw - brown tom with yellow eyes**

 **Dapplepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Willowpaw - silver she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Foxpaw - orange tom with white paws**

 **Queens:**

 **Redfern - red tabby she-cat**

 **Kits: Stormkit - gray tabby tom, Ashkit - grey speckled tom, Tansykit - golden she-cat, Lilykit - tortoiseshell she-cat with white legs**

 **Cloudheart - white she-cat with light gray spots**

 **Kits: Brackenkit - large orange tom, Gingerkit - ginger she-cat, Moonkit - silver she-cat with black stripes, Silverkit - black she-cat with silver and white splashes and unusual purple eyes**

 **Lionfur - golden she-cat with green eyes - expecting Graynight's kits**

 **Elders:**

 **Sandfall - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mudfoot - white tom with brown legs**

 **Stripedfur - brown tabby tom**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader: Leafstar - old grey tom with green eyes**

 **Deputy: Leopardwhisker - golden she-cat with a white chest**

 **Medicine cat: Ferrettail - grey tom with black tail and paws**

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader: Pinestar - black she-cat with green eyes**

 **Deputy: Nightfang - dark grey tom with black ear tips**

 **Medicine cat: Marshfoot - mottled brown tom**

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader: Rainstar - gray specled tom with blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Whitewater - white she-cat with light gray chest and feet**

 **Medicine cat: Troutflame - brown tom with dark ginger patches**

 **WINCLAN**

 **Leader: Rabbitstar - brown tom with yellow eyes**

 **Deputy: Swiftbird - black and white she-cat**

 **Medicine cat: Gorsestream - Grey tabby she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Lightwind - cream speckled tom**


End file.
